


late nights in the middle of june (all i think about is you)

by yearinla



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, soft horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearinla/pseuds/yearinla
Summary: Dina. Her best friend. Her very straight best friend. She’s had thoughts about Dina… a few times but never touched herself while thinking them. That always felt like it would cross some invisible boundary she set for herself. Until tonight.Maybe it’s the heat.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	late nights in the middle of june (all i think about is you)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by "heat waves" by glass animals.
> 
> thanks to theresa for your unrivaled encouragement and feedback, cole for saying the right words that made me want to finish this, and the chaos cowboys for existing.

Ellie sighs as she pulls the sticky tank top away from her skin, trying to allow some cool air to form… anywhere over her body.

This summer has been particularly brutal in Jackson, leading Joel to mumble something about global warming and wear shorts for the first time in what Ellie guesses ever. Patrols are awful with the sun constantly beating down on her, the only relief coming when their horses reach a bit of a gallop.

She finds a little more relief in her apartment at night, the sun finally setting and the breeze from a cheap box fan she found on patrol one day. It somehow still sputters along despite the aging plastic and fraying wires Dina had patched up with some electrical tape from Eugene.

She tries reading and journaling to pass the time, but the heat makes her brain hazy and it’s way too hot to watch a movie on the early model TV in her room.

So, she lays in bed and thinks. Thinks about her life in Jackson and her life before Jackson. She thinks about Dina and Joel and Jesse. Salt Lake City. Cat. Her mom. Dina. Riley. Dina. 

She closes her eyes and shakes her head. She feels like she always thinks about Dina lately.

She lets her mind wander further, thinking about what her life would possibly be like if she wasn’t born in the middle of a fucking zombie apocalypse. Would she still have met Joel?

Ellie pictures meeting Dina in school, carrying her books in the hallway to each class while holding hands. Making out behind the bleachers, as she saw in that movie one time. Maybe she’d invite Dina over on a night her parents were out of town (maybe she’d have a normal family in normal circumstances) and they’d pretend to watch a movie while making out on the couch before moving to Ellie’s bed.

She’d slip her hands under Dina’s blouse, feeling her soft, tight abdomen before creeping up and palming her breasts lightly. A gasp falls from Dina’s lips into her ear, giving her goosebumps as she sucks on Dina’s pulse point on her neck.

Ellie quickly realizes the goosebumps are actually real as she opens her eyes, bringing herself back into the sweltering apartment.

“Fuck,” she mumbles, turning to bury her face into her pillow, heat pooling between her legs.

She’s not supposed to think about Dina like this. Her best friend who happens to be dating her other best friend. Her very straight best friend who has no reason to ever think of Ellie like that. It feels unfair.

She stares up at the ceiling for a bit, trying to shut her brain off. 

Dina. 

Dina keeps creeping back into her thoughts. She thinks about what her lips would feel like against Ellie’s, the grins on their faces as they pulled away from each other, desperate for air, staring into each other’s eyes.

Ellie thinks about Dina leading her to bed, giving her a mischievous glance as she laces their fingers together.

Dina sits on the bed, laying back as she pulls Ellie down on top of her, wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s neck and allowing their lips to meet again. Ellie lets her hands wander, rubbing her thumb over the bit of exposed skin between Dina’s jeans and shirt before sliding her fingers up her sides, counting her ribs before finally cupping Dina’s cheek while deepening their kiss.

She feels Dina start to tug on the collar of her t-shirt until she’s pushing her back and grabbing the hem of it to pull over Ellie’s head. She looks down to see Dina biting her lip at the sight of her in only a sports bra, her fingers tiptoeing down Ellie’s bare stomach. She leans back down to kiss her hard, smiling as Dina groans against her lips as Ellie moves to take the other girl’s shirt off. She watches as red floods Dina’s cheeks, averting her eyes away from Ellie’s as she scans the rest of Dina’s torso.

She’d seen her before in a swimsuit down at the lake over many summers, but this was different. This was… for her.

Ellie leans down to kiss Dina softly, opening her eyes to see Dina’s brown ones staring back at her.

“You good?” Ellie whispers, lips brushing lightly against the other girl’s.

Dina swallows hard and nods before asking in return, “Are you?”

Ellie barely chokes out the “yeah” before Dina’s pulling her back in to kiss her hard.

It’s not long until Dina is pushing her back to sit up and reaching behind to take her bra off.

Her breath stutters as the garment is off in no time and flung across the room and her eyes are wandering down to Dina’s breasts and - her eyes fling open, and she’s back in her bed alone. Ellie notices that her hand is toying with the waistband of her boxers, the crotch sticky against her. 

Well, that’s one way to fall asleep, she thinks, fingers already ahead of her brain and moving under the waistband. Ellie grunts at how wet she actually is.

“Fuck.”

She takes a deep breath through her nostrils as she contemplates if she wants to actually do this.

Dina. Her best friend. Her very straight best friend. She’s had thoughts about Dina… a few times but never touched herself while thinking them. That always felt like it would cross some invisible boundary she set for herself. Until tonight. 

Maybe it’s the heat.

Her fingers finally move from resting on her hip to touching her clit, her brain choosing to betray her at the worst possible second by playing Dina’s gasp.

Ellie’s back, licking and sucking lightly on the other girl’s exposed nipple while Dina’s fingers thread through her hair. 

She feels Dina’s legs wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. Dina leans her head down to kiss the top of Ellie’s head as her teeth scrape against her other nipple, eliciting a choked gasp to accompany Dina’s hands that have started tugging at the bottom of Ellie’s sports bra.

Ellie pulls back to sit up, whipping off her bra before tossing it aside. She can feel Dina’s fingers and hands immediately on her chest wandering to feel every inch of Ellie’s skin. She looks down to see the absolute desire in Dina’s eyes, her stomach dropping as she realizes how hungry Dina looks for _her_. 

Dina’s eyes finally meet hers and they stare at each other for what feels like forever until Dina whispers “Ellie” and pulls her back down in another needy, sloppy kiss. Ellie feels Dina buck against her hips again and before she realizes it, her fingers are between them, working on the button and zipper of Dina’s jeans.

“Yes… Ellie,” Dina chokes out between kisses, lifting her hips to allow her to pull them down her legs. As she shakes her legs out of the pants, she grabs her underwear and pushes them down until they’ve met the same demise as her jeans.

All Ellie can do is stand there and look. Dina’s more beautiful than she could have ever imagined and her eyes can’t seem to focus on one thing for too long. She’s trying to take in every inch, every curve, committing her to memory like she could wake up at any moment.

Ellie feels Dina’s toes hook around her knees, pulling her back into her. She feels Dina’s fingers grabbing the waistband of her sweatpants, leaning forward to roughly push them down, but going back for the boxers still clinging to Ellie’s hips as she shimmies out of them.

They frantically meet again, their lips smashing together, both sets of hands running all over the other girl’s body.

Ellie’s left hand brushes over the middle of Dina’s hips, the back of her hand grazing the tuft of hair there. 

The gasp that leaves Dina’s throat feels sinful and Ellie’s pretty sure she never wants to hear anything but that for the rest of her life. Her hand comes to a rest on Dina’s hip, thumb running back and forth along her hip bone. Their kiss becomes more and more desperate until Dina pulls back, looking into Ellie’s eyes.

“Ellie, please… I need you.”

Ellie’s fingers quickly land on Dina’s clit, rubbing a slow, languid circle as she watches the other girl’s facial expressions react to her movements.

“Fuck,” Ellie says out loud, mirroring those same movements to her own clit, sweat forming around her neck.

Dina’s staring back at her, moving her hips in rhythm with Ellie’s fingers. She looks so hungry, so desperate for Ellie. Like she’s drowning and the only thing that can save her is Ellie.

The visual is almost too much for Ellie, so she slows her movements to allow her body to calm down. If she’s going to do this, she thinks, it’s going to last more than a couple of minutes.

She slips a finger into herself as she enters Dina, feeling her warm, wet center tighten around her. Her thrusts are slow, allowing Dina’s legs to tighten around her waist, pulling her in close. Ellie’s fingers are forced to go deeper and the “yes, Ellie” Dina moans out against her ear causes the goosebumps to form on her skin again.

Ellie’s thrusts grow faster and deeper, her thumb playing with Dina’s clit while she thrusts deeper and deeper. Dina’s breathing grows quicker and Ellie can feel her tensing around her, hips pausing their thrusts and legs somehow wrapping tighter around her hips until Ellie can’t move her fingers in and out anymore and suddenly she can feel Dina coming around her fingers.

Ellie rides out her orgasm, the wet between her legs growing. She’s brought back by the slick sounds her fingers are making as she comes around them, thrusts growing slower by the second.

Eventually, her fingers come to a rest and she’s brought back by the sound of the fan spinning next to her bed. She lays there, fingers still resting at her opening for a few moments, still allowing herself to live in this fantasy with Dina. 

She sees Dina’s blissed-out, post-orgasm face. Her smile warms Ellie’s chest and the look of adoration and happiness in her eyes causes Ellie’s breathing to speed up.

She’s never realized how bad she wants this. How bad she might actually need it.

Ellie swallows that thought quickly, hand finally coming out of her boxers. She turns to her side, allowing the fan to cool her midsection. Her eyes feel heavy and soon she’s snoring lightly, for once not falling asleep thinking about how it’s Jesse making Dina make those noises in her apartment a couple of blocks away.

________________________

The next morning at the stables, Dina comes bouncing in while Ellie’s getting Shimmer set up.

“Good morning, El!” Dina says to her, way too cheery for how early it is.

Ellie feels the heat rush to her cheeks, as last night’s activities come flooding back into her mind. 

Dina tilts her head at her, clearly expecting a reply but only seeing Ellie stare at her while her cheeks grow red.

“Ellie, are you okay?” Dina asks, stepping closer.

That snaps Ellie back to earth, stumbling out with an “Oh, uh, yeah, it’s just… hot and I haven’t been sleeping well.”

“God, I know right?” Dina commiserates while taking Japan’s reins from the stablehand. “I was thinking last night about how jealous I am of your fan you found. Maybe I need to start sleeping at your apartment.”

Ellie’s eyes go wide and she hurries to finish getting her horse ready while replying with “Haha, yeah, uh maybe.”

They work in silence until they’re ready to lead the horses outside. Dina moves to climb onto Japan’s backside, grunting slightly as she struggles due to her short stature.

It’s going to be a long patrol.


End file.
